


Best Awards Ever

by itszanebitches



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Celebratory Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszanebitches/pseuds/itszanebitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Direction wins 3 VMA’s and Larry have celebratory sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Awards Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I made this one-shot when 1d won the VMA's because I was so happy. At first I had to write it with a friend of mine, but then she said she didin't want to so... enjoy!

“Oh God I can’t believe that we won 3 VMA’s, 3 fucking VMA’s boys!!” Harry said after the awards  
“Well, it only means one thing, PARTY!!” Said Louis.

Harry and Louis were dating for more than a year, but nobody except the boys, their family and manegment could know. They were so in love one with the other. They were like those cute couples you see, all the time they could be together, they were; if they needed to touch the other, they did; they were staring at each other all the time…. Sickenly cute… But that day wasn’t all cutie, it was hot. Harry had been provoking Louis all night long, and Louis was turned on with a bonner you could see miles away.

Right now they were at a disco in LA, legally they couldn’t get in, but let’s face it, who would deny anything to One Direction?

So, here they are in a disco in the center of LA, drink in hand and dancing to the sound of David Getta featle Rihanna. Harry was on the floor and Louis on the bar.

The younger of the two goes to where his boyfriend is and whispers “I want you to fuck me that hard that tomorrow I can’t walk properly”. That was it for the Louis. He grabed Harry’s hand while saying, “We are going to the hotel, now!”.

They grabed one of the official card they had and went to the hotel. While in the car, and after passing all the paparazzi, they started to make out, at first it was gentle but then Louis started to moan, so the driver coughed but they didn’t give a fuck so they continue kissing.

When they made to the hotel they ran to the lift and there they made out firecely. Then they arrived to their floor and to their room.

There they toke off their clothes in a moment and went to the bed.

Louis grabed Harry’s cock and stroked it.

\- Do you like it babe? Say it, do you like it?

\- Yes Lou I love it, I really really love it. - he said panting. - Babe I’m co- coming. Ungh.

\- Come for me Hazza.

That was all Harry needed to split all of his come on their stomach.

\- It’s your turn now honey - Harry said.

The younger lad rolled them until Louis was below him and started trailing kisses on his jawline, neck, chest, stomach until he arrived at Louis cock and kissed the point of it and then blowed it.

\- Oh my god Harry, you know how to use that mouth of yours.

\- Oh yeah? And how about my fingers, huh?

And then Harry started fingering Louis first with just one finger.

\- Oh god, ungh I love it Hazza! - Lou said - please, please Harry!

\- Please what Louis? Say it.

\- Please Harry I need more, please!

\- That’s a way of asking for things… - and Harry puted another finger in.

\- Babe I’m coming just put your dick inside of me, now, please.

Harry grabed the lube but Louis took it from him.

\- No Harry there’s no fucking time, put your fucking dick inside me, now!

And Harry did what Louis asked him to.

 

\- Oh Louis, ungh you’re so tigh, I love it! I’m coming babe.

\- I’m coming too!

The first to come was Louis on his chest and then was Harry inside of Louis. They kissed and Hazza got off of his boyfriend and lay beside him. Louis took his hand and kissed it.

\- Best fucking awards ever.


End file.
